Professor Homes
by AnimagiPotter
Summary: Based upon a Tumblr Pic from a Facebook Page. Professor Homes is the new DADA teacher after the 2nd wizarding war, while the rest of the Sherlock cast join the magical world, read as Sherlock tangles in a web that he can't escape. PotterLock, SherlockXOc, MoriartyXOc Mystrade/Lecroft Watsooper/Jolly Set after Wizarding War, Trio returned for 8th year, along with everyone else. :D !


So this is based on a Post by 'I always hear punch me in the face but normally in subtext - john' on Facebook, and i believe that they found it via tumblr, or at least someone did...

Anyway, So i promise I'd write it, and here it is, a not so very good attempt at having Sherlock as a 'Finally, a decent defense against the dark arts teacher,'

John as a 'New flying instructor and a Qudditch referee, who retired from his professional Qudditch career after some kind of accident'

Molly 'is a nurse' (I'm gonna assume that meant the Hogwarts one, not St Murgo's)

Jim 'Teaches Potions'

Anderson and Donovan, 'are the annoying as fuck prefects'

Mycroft 'Holds a minor position at the Ministry of Magic'

B00M i wrote this... :p haha I'll try to link it somehow :)

Anyway, on with it!

CHAPTER ONE

It seemed odd that a Professor of Hogwarts wished to travel via the express, but Professor Holmes wasn't exactly your average Wizard, It was his first year teaching, after the Second Wizarding war, a war which he had remained neutral throughout, and undetected by either side's recruiters. This he was thankful for, for he found neither side worthy of any of his time.

There was many anew additions to the staff at Hogwarts this year, while some had simply retired, some had been lost within the Battle of Hogwarts, and that was where Professor Holmes came into the picture. After hear of the 'Curse of The DaDa' position being lifted, if there was one, and that Hogwarts, days before the start of term had yet to find one, he had begrudgingly offered to take the position, after all he wasn't all that wealthy after recent events.

He had insisted on traveling by train, for he had no desire to Floo or Fly, or even apparate for that matter, for in his own words 'There is no safer mode of travel than a Train,'

He didn't really like children, but DaDa was a subject he had found particularly intriguing within his school years, and Defensive skills had been one thing he had mastered, as well as creating his own, much like a previous DaDa professor, Severus Snape.

He sat idly gazing out of the express' window as it departed from the station, he assumed since no-one had yet to have barged in, declaring they would be sitting in here, he sighed in relief about not having to share his cab with 'Dunderheads.'

Yet he concluded too soon, as two 'Eighth' years walked in, Most of the surviving 7th years of the war had returned as an 'Eighth' year group to finish their education. The two in front of him looks odd together, while one was an Obvious Slytherin, bright waist length blonde hair, and green eyes that matched the colour of her tie, and a mischievous smirk that could battle that of Draco Malfoy's, the other was a Gryffindor, her hair was shorter, but still reached just above her waist, however it was a brown shade, and a lot more calmer com bared to the Slytherin's curled hair. Her eyes where a Hazely brown that radiated knowledge, curiosity, and kindness. They both had the same height, a little bit smaller then most in their year, but not by a large amount, compared to some 'Eighth' Years the Professor had seen.

They both did a double take when they saw him, but then both looked at each other and grinned.

"Can we sit in here? Please." The Gryffindor asked with a smile that the Professor couldn't determined, either it was a polite one, or one with hidden intent.

Regardless, The Professor nodded.

"So are you going to be a new Professor?"

"Obviously."

"What subject?"

"Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"Oh, are you any good at it? The last seven years... horrible teachers for that post."

"If I wasn't any good, I don't think I would be here. Do you?"

"Well someone's grumpy, I'm Chloe Emrys." The Slytherin grinned and sat opposite him

"And I'm Courtney Smith." The Gryffindor grinned, sitting beside The Slytherin.

"Well, I'm Professor Holmes."

"Do you have a first name?" The Slytherin asked cheekily, while the Gryffindor rolled her eyes but grinned slightly.

"Yes, but why should i tell you it?"

"Because we just told you ours..."

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

"Well then, very nice to meet you Sherlock Holmes." The Gryffindor replied.

The train ride wasn't as long that year, after all Chloe and Courtney spent most of the time chatting, or rather flirting with the young Professor, after all he wasn't that bad looking...

It was nearer to Hogwarts that two rather snobby looking prefects disturbed them, One being Sally Donovan, a stuck up, curly haired, Pure blooded Hufflepuff, Phillip Anderson However was quiet the opposite, a dark haired Gryffindor of Muggle descendant. He wasn't particularly likeable, but was more tolerable then Donovan.

"What are you two doing in here?" Anderson asked.

"Disturbing a Professor? I'll deduct point from you if you don't leave, Emrys." Donovan snarled, not threatening Courtney however, due to the fact, One, Anderson was her boyfriend, and Two, he was a Gryffindor.

"Now Now, calm down, I don't believe that is necessary, What's your name?"

"Sally Donovan."

"Well then, _Donovan_. Kindly leave, and take your lost little lamb with you, your lowering the IQ in here every second." He snarled back, now if he though the duo that had sat with him was odd, the two prefects that went scurrying away would be his Bogart.

"Thanks. But they'll be back."

"I though you two were annoying, and now i have seen even worse, dear God, what am I in for..."

Chloe and Courtney simply grinned at one another as the train pulled to a halt within Hogsmede station.

The Thestral's could be seen by most of the students now, and this caused a large amount of uncomfortableness on the ride to the school, Courtney and Chloe, however seemed to lack care towards them, as though they had been able to see them their entire Hogwarts life.

Which they had.

The great hall was completely new, much larger, and yet kept to the basic design of four tables and a head table. However they now encouraged students to sit on other tables if they pleased, while Slytherin remained purely green, the other three tables had a mixture of colours, and on the Gryffindor table one lone green tie.

Chloe wasn't exactly blended in on the Gryffindor table, Her Green tie stood out on the mainly red's and blue's.

Courtney had dragged her over to the Gryffindor table, and now found herself in between Luna Lovegood, a 7th year Ravenclaw, and Becca Caylen, a Eighth year Gryffindor, with Courtney opposite, and Neville Longbottem next to her.

"Settle down students," The new headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall demanded.

All eyes turned to her as she made her start of the year speech.

"It's a pleasure to see so many of you once more, as well as a lot of you returning for an Eighth year, there has been a lot of changes to the staff, Professor Lestrade will now be taking your Transfiguration classes, Madame Hooper is taking over Madame Pomfrey's job whom has retired, Professor Moriarty will be teaching Potions, Professor Watson will be taking over the job as fly instructor, as well as the Qudditch Referee, and Professor Holmes will be teaching Defense against the Dark arts. I hope you have another wonderful year, and settle in the the new changes around the school We have two heads this year, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy so give them a cheer."

The rest of the feast went rather fast, Chloe and Courtney occasionally catching Sherlock's eye as he spoke to the Flying Instructor and the new Potions Master, while Neville sat staring at Luna, and Ron ranting how _'his'_ Hermione won't be sharing a dorm with Malfoy. But in the end Harry talking him into calmness that Hermione would visit the Gryffindor common room, and they could co visit her in the Heads Dorm.

Then as the night drew to a close the students went their own ways, Chloe parted from Courtney and the other Gryffindors before heading down to the Slytherin dorms, on her way she bumped into her new head of house, the Potions Master, Moritey.. or something...

"Sorry." Chloe muttered,

"It's quiet alright, which student are you then?

"I'm Chloe Emrys."

"Ah, well then Miss Emrys I expect great things from you are Miss Smith after talking to Professor Holmes earlier." He grinned, gave a odd face and continued onwards, leaving the Slytherin girl confused, but regardless she continued to her dorm which she shared with Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Sylvia May, thank God she didn't share with Parkinson...

A/N

Thats all for now :3 hope you like it, I'll try to write more when i can :) please fave/follo/review, whatever :3


End file.
